fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Childhood
Childhood is the first quest that you obtain in Fable II. You can choose to start as a female or male character. Introduction When the game's first cutscene ends, the Hero will be interacting with his/her sister, Rose. After the conversation's over you need to follow Rose to investigate the source of a commotion. Along the way, a rather funny conversation takes place between Rose and Arfur. Afterwards, you and Rose continue down the road until you end up listening to Murgo the Trader who is trying to sell the crowd 'magical' objects. For example, a magical mirror that makes you beautiful, but only when you look at it in complete darkness. The second item is a Music Box. Rose calls the box rubbish, but is rebuked by Theresa, who recommends buying the box. Rose is convinced, so they decide to gather 5 gold coins to buy it. Childhood Albion's Most Wanted When you start looking for tasks to earn some gold, you hear Derek the Guard calling for you. When you talk to him, he tells you that he lost five arrest warrants, and he needs them back if he is to keep his job. The warrants are scattered throughout the area on the other side of the alley next to Barnum and his 'Picture Box'. Three of the warrants are found on the ground, one is brought to you by the Dog, and the other is in the bottle of alcohol you get during Tramp's Treasure. When you've collected all five warrants, head back down the alley, where you'll be stopped by Arfur. Barnum’s Image Capturing Device This is possibly the easiest of the tasks: just stand in front of Barnum's camera and strike a pose. If you wish to be good, strike a friendly pose, such as a Thumbs up or Heroic Pose. But if you're after some evil points, select Thumbs Down or another negative expression. Whichever way you choose to take this photo, you still get the gold from Barnum, who claims that the picture will take 3 months to "devellify". *If you listen long enough, one man who Barnum is trying to serenade into a sale will say "pull the other one," this possibly alludes to the part of Monty Python and the Holy Grail, in which King Arthur is trying to convince one of the guards at the castle that he found the coconuts in England, most likely from the term pulling my leg. Bully Bashing As you walk down the alley by Barnum, you hear a dog whimpering. It turns out that Rex, a bully who looks to be the same age as Rose, is tormenting a stray dog. Rose steps in but he knocks her down with a headbutt. He then advances on the Hero. A few strikes of your wooden sword or a couple shots from your gun should do the trick. You don't get any gold from this task, but it leads to you adopting the dog, your life-long friend. Tramp’s Treasure As you walk down the street you will hear a man and a woman arguing about a bottle of wine. When you approach them, the man (obviously an alcoholic) asks you to go get his wine from Magpie at the end of the street. Follow the trail to Magpie and take the wine. When you return to the man, the woman asks you to give her the wine for the man's good. You can return it to the man for evil points or give it to the woman for good points. Either way, you're one gold closer to the music box. The Beetle Hunt Run up the stairs opposite the row of houses that the drunken couple are standing in front of, and you will see Balthazar, who asks you to kill some beetles in his factory for a gold coin. As soon as your about to run up the stairs Arfur appears at the window and tells you if you break his stock, he'll give you the gold piece instead. When you've killed all the beetles or smashed all the stock, whoever you helped out gives you a gold coin. Helping Balthazar will yield you good points, while destroying the stock for Arfur will gain you evil points. The Love Letter Monty and Belinda are madly in love, but Belinda's mother, Deidre, hates Monty, so she doesn't allow them to be together. This is where you come in. After talking to Monty, he gives you a love note for Belinda. Go and knock on Belinda's front door. A few seconds later, Deidre answers the door. You can either give the letter to her for evil points and a gold coin, or you run up the stairs and give it to Belinda for some good points and a gold coin. If you give the letter to Belinda, Belinda will either then bad mouth her mother leading to Monty defending her and Belinda getting angry at him too, or will rush outside to Monty and they fall in love together. If you give the letter to Deidre, Deidre will confront Monty with it which will cause Monty to stammer out that he'd actually meant it for her leading to Deidre trying to seduce him. It's a Kind of Magic Now that you've got five gold, you can finally buy the Music Box. After you've bought it, follow the trail to an area with a beautiful view of Castle Fairfax and turn the crank. The music box begins playing (the song is the theme from the original Fable) and glowing. After playing a few notes, it begins to spin faster, distorting the music and changing the soft golden glow to a harsh red one. The box then explodes, leaving you alone. Follow Rose back to your little hut, and go to sleep. Your happy childhood days are about to come to an end... Logbook Text Winter is here, and life on the streets of Bowerstone Old Town is tough. You and your sister Rose are just doing your best to survive. Rose' Diary During childhood Rose's Diary can be found next to her in the hut. After becoming an adult, you can dig at the location where your hut was at to find it if you had not taken it during the quest, Childhood. Notes *If the player chooses to read the warrants, they offer humorous anecdotes that correspond to the criminals and their charged crimes. Category:Fable II Quests